The Fall of an Icon
The Fall of an Icon is the twenty-second and final mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is an independent mission for protagonist Eddie O'Connor. Mission Eddie punches Alexei in the face and knocks him off the back of Viktor's boat into the River Thames. Alexei drowns to death and Eddie hears Viktor Skobel call him from behind. What happens next depends on what decisions Eddie made throughout the game's storyline in the missions Return to the Scene of the Crime and Your Man with the Tattoo. If Eddie saved or left Sam or helped or left Jackie, then there are four possible endings that can occur. 'Outcome (Helped Sam)' If Eddie helped Sam, Viktor will hold a harpoon gun on Eddie, taking him as a hostage. Sam will come to Eddie's rescue and disable the boat's engine. Eddie and Viktor will then fight on the boat as it loses control and crashes on a pier. Sam then wakes Eddie up, gives him a gun, and they then chase after Viktor. Eddie will then kill Viktor and escape, and Sam will be seen in the end cutscene with a towel wrapped around her, meaning she survived the game. 'Outcome (Left Sam)' However, if Eddie did not help Sam, she will be taken hostage by Viktor after being beaten by Alexei. Viktor drops a beaten Sam to the floor and then tries to kill Eddie with the harpoon gun. The sudden arrival of Mitch allows Eddie to attack Viktor and the harpoon gun goes off, killing the driver and causing the boat to crash on a pier as the two men fight. Eddie then wakes up and chases after Viktor who still has Sam. Viktor will then kill Sam by throwing her off a railing in the pumphouse and letting her fall to her death. Eddie will then kill Viktor and look down below at Sam's dead body, feeling regret for not helping her. Eddie then escapes and Sam will not appear in the end cutscene, meaning she has not survived the game. 'Outcome (Helped Jackie)' If Eddie helped Jackie and pulled her up to safety, then Mitch will decide to help Eddie in the final mission. When Eddie (and Sam if she is there) is chasing after Viktor, Mitch confronts Eddie. Eddie tells Mitch that he is not the one he is looking for. Mitch realizes this and the two of them team up to go after Viktor. If Sam is there, Mitch will order her to wait for the other boat. Sam agrees and Eddie gives goodbye to her. Once Viktor is killed, Mitch takes Eddie's gun and agrees to let him go, with Mitch taking the blame for the shootout. Mitch then leaves and is seen in the end cutscene walking around the area with other police officer's around him, meaning he survived the game. 'Outcome (Left Jackie)' However, if Eddie let Jackie fall to her death, then Mitch will decide to stop Eddie in the final mission, considering that what he did was murder. When Mitch confronts Eddie in the pier, Eddie cannot convince him that he is innocent, and Mitch proceeds to arrest him. If Sam is there, then Eddie will resist and try to shoot Mitch, only for Sam to intervene and scream at Eddie not to, distracting Mitch. Eddie hits Mitch during the distraction and runs off: Sam tries to follow, but Mitch forces her at gunpoint to stay there. If Sam is not there, then Eddie will look at the boat and hit Mitch as he follows his line of sight. Regardless, Mitch confronts Eddie outside the pumphouse and Eddie will have to kill Mitch in order to get to Viktor. After killing Mitch, Eddie can pick up his gun and move on to confront Victor. When Eddie kills Viktor, Mitch's team arrives on the scene and finds Mitch dead outside. Eddie then escapes and Mitch will not be seen in the end cutscene, meaning he has not survived the game. 'The Remainder' The rest of the mission plays as usual. Eddie will have to enter the pumphouse and chase after Viktor. If Eddie did not help Sam, then he will have to shoot a propane tank in the basement in order to clear the passage to the second floor and get to Viktor. Otherwise, he has to chase and shoot Viktor a few times around the basement until he flees to the second floor: if Eddie helped Jackie, then Mitch will stay behind and tell him to finish Viktor. After taking enough damage, Viktor will flee to the catwalk above the pumphouse. At this point, the battle is nearly over, but Eddie has to take cover on the metal sheets in order to avoid damage. After dishing out enough abuse, Viktor will fall over and the game will end. In all outcomes, Eddie kills Viktor and shatters the Icon, revealing the object to be full of diamonds, which is presumably what Danny would have used to pay his debt with the Collins Crew. Eddie escapes the building using a nearby ladder and flees from the scene. Mission Briefing Objectives Saved Jackie #Pursue Viktor through the Pumphouse. Kill him. Left Jackie #Defeat Mitch. #Pursue Viktor through the Pumphouse. Kill him. Deaths *Ben Mitchell - Can be killed by Eddie O'Connor for trying to arrest him. He will always try to stop Eddie and end up being killed, if Eddie lets Jackie die in "Your Man with the Tattoo". *Sam Thompson - Can be killed by Viktor Skobel for being part of the crew that stole Viktor's icon. She is always killed by Viktor if Eddie didn't help her in "Return to the Scene of the Crime". *Viktor Skobel - Killed by Eddie O'Connor for murdering Danny West. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the end game credits. You have now also completed ''The Getaway: Black Monday'' story. Trivia *Many people think that killing Viktor Skobel is difficult, but it's not true. In fact, he's easier to kill than anyone else in this game. When you get to the top floor, don't try to follow him in the centre of the room. Instead, take cover by the metal sheets next to the top of the stairs and don't do anything. If you don't show up for a long time, Viktor will start walking around the centre of the room. Wait for him to turn his back on you to shoot at him a single time before taking cover again. Now, all you have to do is use the same strategy as much as it needs until he dies. *Viktor Skobel's death puts an end to the Thieves in Law once and for all. There's no one left to run the gang, which means the few surviving members have no choice but to disappear. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday